Xia Kian
Biography Xia Kian was born to Suou Jeong and Xia Tai in 261 AA, or The Year of the Azure Auroch that Ploughs through Pearl at Huiji, Yi Ti. His arrival was celebrated, being the second son of the heir to the head of House Xia - a backup. For 14 years he grew, under the strictest and best education anyone in Yi ti could afford. It was at this early age that he found an interest in geography and the lands beyond the borders of the Golden Empire. He would run to the Great Harbor, watching sailors and traders load and unload their stock. They were wary of him at first, the dock just wasn’t a place for a scion of the nobility caste. However, after moon hanging around taverns, loading bays and sometimes even on ships, the sailors got used to him, and even started feeling a bit of a special pride whenever they see him running around, climbing up and down the ship’s sails and masts. They would tell him stories of Sarnor, Slaver’s Bay, Asshai, and lands even further beyond. It was during this time, he learned Bastard Valyrian Bilingual Many times, his father would try to forbid him from associating with such low class citizens of the Golden Empire, but grounding, spanking, and forced vows all never seem to work - at best, Kian may be subsided for a few weeks, but soon he’ll be seen again running wild among the chaos of the harbour. In 275 AA, Xia Kian’s older brother died. As the eldest son of the eldest son, Xia Yi was never seen much by the rest of his family, engrossed in endless studies of history, courtesy, and other courtly subjects. Kian was now sentenced to this fate as well - a backup no more. The very night of Yi’s funeral, as the house weeped, Kian sneaked away with nothing than a bundle of clothes and a handful of Bijou to the Great Harbour. There, he pledged his service and offered his money to a Lyseni merchant, with but one condition - to take him away from his home. For the next eight years, Kian would travel far and wide across the known world, seeing wonders that he had only dreamed and read about. Qarth, Ghiscali, the Free Cities, Saath, and even once to the Summer Isles. By 282 AA, he would’ve risen to become the ship’s first mate, experienced in navigation and sailing. However, later that year, a series of storms and pirate attacks meant the end to his employer and friend’s wealth. The man committed suicide not long after, while debtors swarmed over what’s left of his property. Kian was taken back to his homeland after promises of gold, silk, and other precious goods the Golden Empire had to offer. On the journey home, a bed slave by the name of Kaela was purchased for Kian to warm his bed. The gift was not appreciated - “Slavery is a barbarous act, and I will not tolerate them in my presence.” He freed Kayla and offered her a choice - a life in the city she grew up with, or to accompany him back to Yi ti. She chose the later. Kaela would be the first and last woman Kian ever sleeps with. Xia Kian returns to a home he no longer recognises. His mother had died of grief and depression less than a year after his departure, and Tai had replaced his father as the head of the big family. Tai would not speak to his long lost son, and Kian was left to fend for himself. His talents were soon put to use as he joined the imperial navy, a much disrespected and undersized branch of the empire’s military forces. He helped improve and redesign the ships, while learning naval battle tactics from older commanders Tactician. In 284 AA, he married Kaela. No one in his family came to the wedding. He would quickly advance through the ranks of the navy, yet disaster strikes again. Kaela was found bribed by the Qarthi, and was caught red-handed as she attempted to steal away with Yiti’s most precious item - rice. His wife was called for trial, and even as she admitted to her crimes, Kian called for her innocence, and attempted to stop the imperial guards from delivering the punishment - death. For this, he himself lost his right arm, and was banished from his country. Kian would leave for Lys, the city of his former employer and where he hoped that he would still have some friends. His wish proved true as a former shipmate introduced him into The Burning Fleet, a sellsail company operating in the disputed lands and the Stepstones. It is here that he would meet many of his greatest friends, and eventually, in 295 AA, the 34 year old Yitish man was chosen to become the captain of the group. Ships of the Burning Fleet: Flagship: Forgone (Formerly Burning Glory, renamed by XIa Kian) -Captain: Xia Kian -First Mate: Craghas of Tyrosh Warships: Mermaid’s Bite -Captain: Arianne Sand Captain (Dornish) Dragon Breath -Captain: Green Monterys Captain (Tyroshi) Redstorm -Captain: Thoros the Red (Lyseni) Bloodwyrm -Captain: Gaemon Ironheart -Harlon Seven-Fingers - Axe (Ironborn) Timeline 261AA: Xia Kian was Born to Xia Ta and Suou Jeong 275AA: Xia Kian’s older brother, Yi, dies. Kian was named heir, but left Huiji on the night of the funeral. He enters the employment of Lyseni merchant, Salladhor, a minor scion of House Nahohr. 281AA: Kian was given his first ship to command. 282AA: Salladhor goes broke and commits suicide. Kian meets Kaela. 283AA: Kian arrives at Yi Ti, and joins the Imperial Navy. 284AA: Xia Kian is married to Kaela after a small wedding. 290AA: Kaela was found smuggling rice under the bribes of Qarthi agents. Kian loses his right arm, and is banished from Yi Ti. He departs for Lys, joining the Burning Fleet there. 295AA: Kian becomes the captain of the Burning Fleet. Story of how I chose his name A Song of Ice and Fire names are tricky, but for Westerosi or Valyrian names, at least you have canon material and a general ideal of how they work. Not so for Yi Tish names. So, I decided to find the closest relative to the Yi Tish language we have in the real world: Chinese! HA! And guess what? I happen to be able to speak and write in that language! Wonder if that influenced my decision to make a Yi Tish character. To make a character with a cool, cultured name, we need to of course, turn to the classics. The one I chose was the Yi Jing (which I have not read, in case you're wondering). The book is about the phillosophy book of life blah blah, go google it, but it introduced a very important series of principals: Bagua (I linked the wikipedia for you, you're welcome). Each of the "gua" is used to describe a prospect of nature and life. Due to Xia being a sellsail, I chose the sixth one: "Kan 坎", meaning water. The cool thing is, its representing personality is "pilgrim" and it also represents the second son in a family (which Xia Kian is, and this is completely a coincidence: I finished the bio before making the name). Further coincidences: The" personality" of "Kan" is abysmal. Now the connection with me. My dad wanted to have my Chinese name to be "Kan" (Not the same character, just pronounced similarly), fortunately, the character was so archaic that it's not possible to type it out using the modern keyboard (It also couldn't be found in the dictionary). I decided to use "Kian" as Xia's name instead of "Kan", is because "Kian" is how my English name would be pronounced in Chinese pinyin. Now, unfortunately, no such character exists (yet), but this is a fantasy world, I do what I want. So yeah, that's the story of how I made up the name of my fantasy rp character. I'm so cool.Category:Essosi Category:Yi Ti Category:Sellsail